Malentendido
by isopodos
Summary: Rumanía llega a casa de su novio con una interesante propuesta, pero este al momento de responder de manera afirmativa, es malentendido por el otro./YAOI. RoBul.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no nos pertenece...aún ;D

**Nombres humanos:**

Bulgaria: Nikolai.

Rumanía: Vladimir.

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas semiabiertas e iluminaba la sala de estar, amueblada con una pecera, un juego de sillones, una mesita ratona y estanterías. En el sillón doble se encontraba Bulgaria, intentando leer un libro antiguo, tan viejo que ya existía cuando Mirtha Legrand empezó su programa "Almorzando con Mirtha Legrand".

El país estaba nervioso. Su —la palabra se le atoraba en la garganta— novio, Rumanía (o Rumania, o Vladimir, o El vampiro trolazo) le había llamado en la mañana para decirle que esa tarde iría a verlo, porque le quería decir algo.

Repentinamente, Nikolai escuchó sonar el timbre.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sin marcar página, para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Los isópodos en la pecera, regalo de Australia cuando quería hacerlo suyo, nadaron de un lado al otro cuando él pasó a su lado.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el Señor Ojitos de Lucero :3, Rumanía. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla (estaba muy nervioso como para hacer algo más) y lo invitó a pasar. Vladimir inmediatamente se sentó donde antes estaba Nikolai, mientras este le avisó que iba a hacer té y se dirigió a la cocina. _JIJIJI QUE NERVIOS :3333, _pensó él, como una otaco enamorada de Kaito.

Un rato después volvió con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletas, y las colocó en la mesa al lado del libro. Los isópodos en la pecera gimieron, ellos también querían té.

Luego de tomar algo del té en medio de un silencio incómodo, Bulgaria habló:

—Esto...¿Qué querías decirme, Papeh?

Rumanía sonrió ante el apodo que le dio su novio, aunque le dijo así desde hace mucho tiempo, es decir, un minuto atrás, le seguía pareciendo gracioso.

—Estuve pensando y llegué a la conclución de que deberíamos tomar un nuevo paso en nuestra relación...—al ver la expresión del bulgaro, agregó rápidamente—: claro que sería si estás de acuerdo.

—Decime qué es. —dijo Bulgaria, cada vez más ansioso.

—Eh...para hacerlo corto, te propongo ir más allá.

—¿Qué?

No entendía nada, ¿a qué se refería con "ir más allá"?

—Que intercambiemos fluidos.

—No te entiendo.

—Que le ponga mi chorizo a tu pan.

—¿Eh?—Bulgaria se sonroja levemente, quizá sabe a lo que se refiere Vladimir.

—Entregar el marrón; hacer un cambio de aceite; montar al caballo; sangrear al murcielago; aparear; poseer; copular; penetrar; intimar: fifar; follar; coger, como le quieras llamar.

—Eh...bueno dale.

Pero cuando Vladimir se acercó a él, Nikolai se alejó repentinamente, logrando caerse del sillón.

Los isópodos en la pecera ladraron mientras Nikolai se sonroja violentamente y empieza a toser.

—Bo...che...¿Estás bien? No te mueras, todavía me debés plata. —Dijo Rumanía, siendo tan romántico como siempre.

Luego de que el bulgaro se calmara y el rumano lo ayudara a levantarse, este último preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿querés garchar conmigo?

Obtuvo como respuesta un gesto de Bulgaria: él movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Sintiendo la furia recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sólo dijo: —Andá a la concha de tu madre.

Y se fue rumbo a la puerta.

—¡No! ¡Aguantá, boludo! —exclamó Nikolai.

—QUÉ TE PASA BULGARIA QUERÉ PELEA BO UNA BRONCA LOKO UNA BRONCA NUNK TUVE TANTA BRONK UNA GANA DE TRASPASÁ LA PANTALLA.

—Calmate, perra. Nos conocemos desde antes de que Susana Gimenez naciera y todavía no aprendiste que en Bulgaria se mueve la cabeza de lado a lado para decir sí y de arriba hacia abajo para decir no. ¡Pelotudo!

Rumanía se sorprendió. ¿Eso significaba que sí quería a su topo en su agujero?

—¿Entonces sí querés? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Obvio, eso de que me caí del sillón fui yo teniendo uno de mis momentos estelares.

—¿De qué hablás, minitah?

—Garchame antes de que me arrepienta. —Zanjó Nikolai, agarrando la mano de su novio y dirigiendolo por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

—¡Apa! —exclamó Rumanía, mientras los isópodos en la pecera se reían como damas de la alta sociedad.


End file.
